This invention relates to a container closure and, more particularly, to a plastic closure having an opening enabling the contents of the container to be dispensed through the closure. The dispensing opening normally is closed by a hinged flap which is releasably held in a closed position and which may be swung upwardly to uncover the opening. A lift tab projects outwardly from the free edge of the flap and may be gripped and pulled to facilitate opening of the flap.
Even more specifically, the invention relates to a closure which is adapted to be screwed onto a container in the form of a bottle or jar. If the flap is located closely adjacent the lip of the container, difficulty is encountered in keeping the flap closed when the closure is threaded tightly onto the container and engages the lip. Forces applied to the closure as the latter is screwed down tend to cause the flap to pop open if the flap is held closed in a conventional manner.